Pepper (Jacob's Horse) Brothers Grimm
Pepper was a horse in The Brothers Grimm that was used a a puppet by the Black Queen. Most of the scene where it kidnapped a little girl was done though CGI. CGI was used mainly for the horses distended stomach. Overview Pepper was once Jacob's loyal steed in The Brothers Grimm before being cursed by the Black Queen's dark magic. He was with him everywhere his master takes him. When he was ridden to the queen's tower while Will and Jacob were investigating the tower, Pepper was approached by a strange man who fed him spiders. When he was brought back to town and put into his stable for the night, he began to whine, alerting a young girl named Elthi. She approached the horse to comfort him, until she touched his mouth the horse reacted. The girl was being ensnared by webs coming out of the horses mouth. It then lifted its head quickly enough to fling her into the air and into his mouth which he consumed her. He then breaks out of his stable while panicking, He is stopped by his master Jacob who wonders what was wrong with him. They realize what was wrong with him as they noticed his stomach oddly extended. The are shown in horror Ethi inside the horse. It then runs off into the forest with Ethi in his belly. Angelika gives chase but is stopped by the tree guardians. Non-Fictional comparison Pepper in the scene where he consumes Elthi is a reference to a real world curse back in the early 1200s. A horse that has been cursed like this is known as a Spiderbelly, A very evil black magic which involves a horse consuming magical spiders that then infest its body and corrupt their mind. The horse will begin to act strangely and start whining getting the attention of the intended child to come out and lure them close enough to capture them by ensnaring them into a cocoon of webs, it will then consume them whole and carry them to the person who turned it. Notes This scene in the film has be regarded as being the most hated and disgusted scene in the movie by viewers. Many commented on the scene regarding the horse consuming a young girl whole. It is unknown as to what happened after Pepper got away. Possibly his was later killed by the huntsman. The possibly of this horse being used by the Black Queen was to capture a young girl and return back to the tower before the girl suffocates. Though thought of, a horse actually can't consume a human even a little girl or animal bigger than it whole as a horses jaw can't stretch out enough. Even with a creature having been eaten by a horse, a horse is incapable of regurgitation due to them not having uvula or throat. Horses are capable of eating any type of food offered to them even if some people think of them as just a plant eater. The horse in the scene is a reference to a fictional creature called the spiderbelly horse, which is a very similar creature and has the same exact way of how it is created. Category:Fictional animals